When you assume you make an ass out of U and ME
by EricDelko's3Lil'Angels
Summary: What happens when Peter Elliot assumes. ONE SHOT! PLEASE R/R E/C OBVIOUSLY


**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**We do not own Csi:Miami!**

Calleigh was walking up the steps outside the lab, when a Cuban guy -not Eric- walked up to her. But he wasn't the only person. In his arms was a beautiful baby girl. She looked at least three weeks old. The baby's father's cell phone was ringing.

"Excuse me mam, can you please hold Natalie for me, please?" He said in a rush.

Calleigh put her hands up in the air. "Uh...I...don't... think I'm the ri...right..."

"PLEASE!!" He continued, shoving Natalie in her arms. "Thank you." He then reached for his cell phone.

"Hello?" He looked up, and held up a finger indicating that he'll be right back, before walking away.

Calleigh looked down at the baby.

She was wrapped in a blanket, but you could still see her baby doll face. Natalie was sleeping.

Calleigh didn't know what to do. She didn't have much experience with kids, let alone babies. So she just rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, Calleigh!" Peter Elliot said from behind. She hadn't seen him in a year.

She turned around to face him.

He stopped walking when he saw Natalie.

"Oh..." He whispered.

Before Calleigh could get a word out, Peter spoke.

"I didn't know..." He looked down, staring at his feet.

Calleigh gave him a confused look_. _He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking.

"Peter, this isn't--" She started to say, but Peter was too fast.

"You know, you could have told me." He said. He stepped forwards to look at Natalie.

"So who's the father?"

Calleigh didn't hear the question. She was too busy thinking. She was late for work, and Eric was waiting for her. Oh god, he was gonna be mad.

"Eric," she whispered, closing her eyes. She didn't want a vision of him being mad at her.

"Eric's the father!?" Peter exclaimed.

Calleigh opened her eyes wide. Oh, you have got to be kidding me! "Wait...what...I didn't--"

Peter, as usual, spoke first. "I always hinted a little chemistry." He glanced down at her finger. "Are you guys married? I don't see a ring on your finger."

Calleigh was getting annoyed now. "No we are not married...we're not even--"

"Hey guys, Peter welcome back!" Eric greeted, walking up behind Calleigh. He saw Natalie, and gave her a confused look.

"Hey man, congrats to the new dad!" Peter said, patting Eric on the back.

Eric's face was priceless to Calleigh. "Excuse me?"

"I knew you and Calleigh would get together one day." Peter continued.

Eric looked at Calleigh.

At this point, she gave up. She just shrugged at him, and then Natalie started crying.

"Shh...Its ok sweetie...go back to sleep, your alright." She softly said.

Eric couldn't help but watch her. She was gonna be a great mom one day. A smile crept across his face.

Natalie wouldn't stop crying. Calleigh tried rocking her, but it didn't work. She had no bottle to feed her with either.

Eric chuckled. "Here, let me." He said, holding out his hands.

Calleigh gently handed the crying baby over to Eric. She was amazed to see how fast Natalie stopped crying from the feel of Eric's soft touch.

Calleigh smiled. Eric with a child, always made her feel warm inside.

Peter watched them. "One big happy family."

Eric looked up at him. "Uh, you do know that this isn't _our_ child, right?"

Calleigh sighed. He said, "This isn't our child," as if they _did_ have a child of their own.

Peter looked at them. "It's not?"

Calleigh shook her head. "I tried telling you, I'm just watching Natalie for a father, who's on the phone right now."

Peter turned bright red. "Oh, I just assumed..."

When you assume, you make an ass out of U and ME. Eric thought. He was silently laughing at Peter's embarrassment.

"You guys make it look so real." Peter said. "The way you guys look at each other, how Eric held Natalie, you guys could really pass for being a happy family."

He looked down at his watch. "Well, I gotta go, see you guys later!" Peter looked at them one more time before leaving.

Eric was still holding Natalie. "She's so adorable." He breathed, looking down at her.

Calleigh leaned forward, and touched Natalie's tiny hand.

"She really is..."

They both took a moment to look at her; they never wanted this moment to end.

Calleigh couldn't help but ask. "Do you think Peter really meant what he said?" She continued to stroke Natalie's hand.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, even though he knew the answer. He was watching Calleigh's hands.

"I mean...you know...about us looking like a perfect happy family?" She looked up at Eric, to catch that he was looking back at her.

"I definitely do..." He said, his eyes still fixed on hers.

Calleigh was speechless, she had nothing to say.

Eric noticed this, so he spoke for her.

"I've always loved you, Cal..." He said, quietly.

Calleigh didn't need to think of what she was going say next, because what she was going to say, she's known for a long time.

"I love you too Eric." She whispered. "Always have always will..."

Calleigh's response made Eric the happiest man alive.

They waited for the father to return, as they both enjoyed the moment which would always be in their hearts forever.

The End.


End file.
